the moat as the ocean, our dreams the oars
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles on characters and ships from the Marauders Era. (1. BenjyMarlene / 2. JamesLily ft. Harry / 3. JamesNarcissa / 4. RodolphusNarcissa / 5. JamesMarlene / 6. JamesNarcissa / 7. JamesRegulus)
1. Impossible Girl (BenjyMarlene)

**Impossible Girl  
** by _EMPG22HoPe_

* * *

Benjy had expected to spend the last day of summer with his friends. But apparently, his friends had different plans. That plan being to set him up on a bleeding blind date with one of their classmates. They thought it was about high time he started dating before he starts their seventh year.

His heart was not in it, of course. A part of him was very fearful that his blind date might not enjoy his company, or his gift. But it was not to say he wasn't curious. Still, it was nothing to what he truly felt. He's always had his eyes set on a particular Marlene McKinnon.

To his great shock, he found that his friends did set him up on a blind date… with Marlene McKinnon.

She was clad in jeans and a tangerine jumper. Her eccentric taste for the unusual color was one of the many things he admired about her. Well, that, and…

" _Benjy_?" Marlene asked in disbelief when she saw him approach the table she sat on in the restaurant. "Don't tell me—"

"I believe our friends just set us up." Benjy replied bashfully as he scratched the back of his head, one hand hidden on his back where he held a small box of cupcake. He had been told it was his blind date's birthday. He knew he should have put two and two together when his friends mentioned it so.

"This is why we _never_ let out friends experiment on our love lives." Marlene sighed in defeat before gesturing towards the seat across hers on the table. "Oh, well. We might as well get on with it."

"Any reason why you agreed in the first place?" Benjy asked with an air of optimism to ease the tension. He has learned a long time ago that looking like a bumbling fool in front of Marlene won't score him points. He's grown to be a little more easygoing around her since then.

"Would you believe me if I said I was… _curious_?" Marlene shook her head as she stared down at what he now saw was a humongous bowl of ice cream, avoiding his gaze. "I was also afraid, of course. Love always makes me a tad bit fearful of the unknown."

"I doubt you'd believe if me I say I felt the same way." Benjy laughed, finding the coincidence far too, well, _coincidental_. Before he could blabber on any further, he revealed the small box of cupcake to Marlene. "If I had known it'd been you, I would have brought something bigger. Happy birthday."

Marlene's blue eyes lit up in delight all of a sudden, her bowl of ice cream abandoned. She looked to and fro between Benjy and the box before she smiled fondly. "Thank you, Benjy."

Benjy opened the box to reveal a chocolate cupcake with cheesecake frosting. He then took out a small candle hidden just within the box before driving the wax into the middle of the cupcake. Then, he riffled through his pocket to take out a box of matches.

"You _could_ use your wand." Marlene asked with an amused raise of her brow.

"And get expelled just before the start of school? Not bloody likely." Benjy grinned before he flicked a matchstick against the box's side, emitting a small fire before placing its flame on the candle's wick. As the candle lit aflame, he pushed the box towards Marlene. "Go on. Don't let the wish grow cold."

Marlene laughed brightly before leaning down. She closed her eyes tight for a few seconds before she opened them to blow out the candle. Once blown, Marlene straightened herself to stare at him almost affectionately. Benjy could have sworn his heart might burst out.

"Alright, Benjy," Marlene started while she took out the cupcake from the box. "How about you share some cupcake and ice cream with me and make this the most memorable blind date in the world?"

Benjy released an almost relieved set of chuckles before he nodded. Perhaps his fears and dread of ruining the date wouldn't be so apparent all evening after all.

They spoke fondly of their summer time despite the rumors of some Dark Lord coming about. The tension was quick when discussion of him came about, but Benjy did his best to stir them towards different topics like their plans after Hogwarts and such.

"I _definitely_ want to be an Auror after Hogwarts." Marlene explained just as their lasagna order arrived.

"I think it fits you perfectly." Benjy affirmed as he watched Marlene take a bite out of the pasta dish.

The blonde haired girl let out a sigh as she savored the taste. "Once again, my life has been saved by lasagna."

Benjy shook his head in amusement. She looked rather adorable the way she enjoyed the simplest of things in life.

"What about you, Benjy?" Marlene asked between large bites of lasagna. "Any plans?"

He shrugged noncommittally. "None I could think of. I'm not really the most active student. I do Quidditch, of course. But do I really want to be a Beater after Hogwarts?"

"Why not be an Auror?" Marlene suggested. "You're smart, skillful, fantastic with tactics _and_ you're an impressive dueller. Think about that for a moment."

Benjy was surprised. He never thought of himself that way, let alone Marlene to think of him in such a way.

"You really think so?" Benjy asked hopefully.

Marlene graced him one of her most alluring smiles. "You're a brave and noble guy, Benjy. I don't think it, I _know_ it."

This seemed to open up new avenues for him if the girl he liked thought he'd be fit to join one of the most trying careers in the wizarding world. It gave him some bit of hope for himself, whom he always believed to be hopeless beyond words. And perhaps a bit of hope between him and Marlene.

After their date, they stepped out into the warm summer night. The last day of summer was always a tad saddening for him because it'd be his last day with his family before going to Hogwarts. But it was also a bit comforting because he knew he'd be seeing his friends again at the Hogwarts Express the next day.

As Benjy walked Marlene home, he did not expect her to blurt out something he himself would impossibly say out loud out of his own bloody fear.

"I know you've always had a crush on me, Benjy." Marlene admitted plainly before glancing up at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed about, of course."

Benjy felt heat rise to his cheeks. "I… I wanted to tell you before we graduated but…"

"It's okay," Marlene smiled at him, a hint of a blush gracing her cheeks. "I've always had a crush on you too. You just never seem to notice."

It was as if he'd been hit by the Knight Bus ten times over. He had to stop on his tracks in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at Marlene in wonder. Merlin wake him up from whatever dream he must be in.

"Marlene, I—"

Marlene giggled before she filled the distance between them. Her lips seemed to be a breath away from his now, their proximity making his heart do erratic leaps it's never done until now.

"Are you going to kiss me, Benjy?" Marlene asked him bravely.

"I want to." Benjy replied just as boldly. "But only if _you_ want to."

The obvious delight in her face grew before she leaned in close. "I do."

Their lips met for the first time. It felt like blissful oblivion, exploring the soft of Marlene's lips. He inhaled her honeysuckle scent as he pulled her close to him. It felt like a dream, but by Merlin, he'd be damned if he ever woke up from it.

When they pulled apart, they breathed for air, but soon fell into fits of bashful laughter as they continued their walk.

"Benjy?" Marlene asked just as they approached her home. "Promise me something."

"Hm?" He asked distractedly as he glimpsed at her.

"Promise me you won't think you're completely hopeless." Marlene proclaimed. "Promise me you'll join Auror training after Hogwarts and give yourself your best shot. I believed in you then, and I still believe in you now, alright?"

Benjy nodded with a bright smile before he leaned down to press a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Benjy Fenwick wasn't much of anything, as far as he's gone through life. But if Marlene McKinnon thought he was worth something enough to make a difference in the world, then perhaps he had much of _something_ after all.

* * *

 **FanFiction Writing Month – July:** 1,445 words **  
Pinata Club:** Medium (Romance) **  
**

 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair:** Ferris Wheel #16: (era) marauder  
 **Southern Hogwarts FunFair:** Hedge Maze - Southern Corner: (trait) curious  
 **Northern Hogwarts FunFair:** Tunnel of Love: Yacht #8 - (plot) blind date

 **Insane House Challenge**

150\. Pairing - Marlene/Benjy

 **365 Prompts Challenge**

118\. Era - Marauder

 **Writing Club - July:**

"Don't let the wish grow cold." ( _Disney Challenge: Quotes_ )

Vault 81 - (word) Experiment ( _Sophie's Shelf_ )

1\. The ice cream - (food) ice cream ( _Emy's Emporium: Italy_ )

3\. The donkeys - (trait) easygoing ( _Emy's Emporium: Greece_ )

2\. [Character] Marlene McKinnon / 3. [Emotion] Fear / 4. [Dialogue] "Think about that for a moment." ( _Bex's Biscuit Barrel: Gingerbread_ )

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenges**

Garfield the Cat Day: Use the dialogue - "Once again, my life has been saved by, lasagna." **[Bonus]** ( _Days of the Year)_

(object) Ice Cream _(Seasonal - Summer Prompts)_

Tangerine _(Seasonal - Colour Prompts)_

Dahlia - (title) Impossible Girl ( _Seasonal - Flowers_ )

September Equinox - (theme) Last day of Summer ( _Summer Astronomy Prompts_ )


	2. The Perfect Day (JamesLily ft Harry)

**The Perfect Day  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

 _Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_ _  
_ _But I know I had the best day with you today_

* * *

James rarely had perfect days since his parents' passing. But that was until Harry was born. And every day seemed perfect in any other day for most of his years living on earth, aside from having Lily around him, of course. Harry was three years old now, and the happiest bundle of joy he's ever laid eyes on.

Today's task had been to feed Harry vegetables. Lily was out for work, doing what most Curse-Breakers do. And with James on a day off, he had the misfortunate task of feeding their son his greens. A task, he feared, was one more difficult than turning himself into an Animagus.

It was a very cold winter afternoon at Godric's Hollow that day. He had let little Harry play in the snow all morning with the neighbors' children, though not without a few heating charms on his son's clothes to keep him cozy. James could almost catch the little drift of Harry's avoidance in eating his greens. He had pampered his son not to have vegetables for breakfast, but it was lunch time now, and he didn't know Lily's struggles back then in feeding Harry his greens until now.

"Harry, please," James begged as he lay on the sofa, being trampled by his son sitting atop his chest. "Mummy won't be happy when she gets home and you don't eat your veggies."

"No!" Harry shook his head determinedly before he wriggled his little body to lay on top of his father's chest. "Harry don't want the icky green!"

"But your eyes are green." James insisted tiredly, a slight yawn escaping his lips between words. "Just like your mummy's. And they're a very nice green, yes?"

"Yes!" Harry perked up before pouting at him. "But veggie green is yucky!"

James sighed in defeat. He's been at it for two hours now, and nothing seems to work. Even if he disillusioned the vegetable, Harry knew better than that. He was a particularly smart boy, the little one.

Eventually, he had given up. Or rather, his tired and beaten up body from chasing Harry around the house in order for him to be nourished with his vegetables had given up as he slipped into slumber.

The moment he woke up, Harry was no longer on his chest. The sun had gone down outside, dusk upon them, as he caught the flecks of snow fall onto their windows' pane. James sat up groggily before he noticed a large pillow just where he had slept on. He didn't remember that being there, but he can guess how it got there at all.

A scrumptious smell wafted from the kitchen, and he couldn't help but smile.

Lily was home.

As James entered the kitchen, he saw Harry sitting on one of the chairs stacked with a few big books, looking very busy coloring something on a piece of paper. Harry always hated the high chair he and Lily bought for him, and always seemed to enjoy his meals more if he had a place on the table.

At the stove stood Lily, her flaming red hair moving about as she hummed and moved across counters preparing dinner.

"You overslept, and didn't feed Harry, did you?" Lily asked without turning to look at him.

James scratched the back of his head shamefully as he approached her. When he stood beside her, he smiled bashfully. "I tried, Lily. But he didn't let me go, and I couldn't yell at him. You know how I hate yelling at him."

"You're lucky Harry's smart," Lily insisted as she added a few cut up pieces of potatoes into the stew she was making. The pot before them bubbled and emanated a rich and deep smell that made James's stomach growl. Harry wasn't the only one that missed lunch. "He opened the fridge on his own and levitated the little mango pieces I cut up for him for dessert. But I don't approve of it any more than I don't approve of you falling asleep on the sofa."

Lily didn't _sound_ angry. But she was certainly giving him the idea that she was.

He had promised himself that he would be a good father just like his father was. But it seemed to be proving less and less as Lily's work with her being newly promoted as Head Curse-Breaker becomes more demanding than his work as a Hit Wizard. Not that he loathed Harry's company or anything. He _loves_ being around their son. He just doesn't think he's doing a good enough job despite how hard he tries.

"I'm sorry, Lily," was all James could said in a weak voice, not quite sure how else to place it. He couldn't even make a joke out of it, as he would usually do, because he knew the severity of what would have happened if Harry had not been careful all afternoon. The ordeal was irresponsible on its own, and he deserved her ire for it. He turned to go set up the table, but was stopped when Lily held onto his arm.

Lily dropped all the utensils she's been holding for most of that time before she made him look at her. A fond smile was prominent on her thin lips as she raised her hands to cup them on James's face.

"You're a right mess, James Potter." Lily shook her head in amusement before she leaned in to kiss his nose. His heart fluttered at the notion. "But I love you nonetheless. I love you for all that you are, all that you have been, and all you have yet to be."

James couldn't help but smirk, his usual mirth back on. "You don't have to get cheeky with me, love."

Lily playfully smacked one side of his cheek before emitting a bright laugh. "Honestly, James. How _will_ you survive the days without me?"

"I don't think I ever will." James whispered fondly before capturing Lily's lips in his. A sigh seemed to escape them both as their limbs relaxed and melted onto each other. Their kiss didn't last long because of the way Harry started gagging at them.

James pulled away only to find Harry making a face at them.

"Mummy and daddy are squishing their faces together!" Harry shook his head and let his tongue out. "Ack!"

"Ack, you say, huh?" James asked playfully before he scooped Harry into his arms. His son released a shriek of laughter as he spun the three year-old around in his arms. "You say that when you've left me to sleep and starve, little one."

Harry had stopped laughing by the time James sat him back on his height of stacked books. "You were tired, Daddy. I didn't want to woke you."

"It's _wake_ you, Harry. But it's close enough, and you're doing so well." Lily corrected him, but not without praise, as she approached the table with the pot of stew she was making earlier. As she placed the pot on the table, James waved his wand to place the bowls, cutlery and glasses.

Lily frowned at James playfully. "You keep doing that and you'll spoil Harry into thinking magic is the solution to everything."

"Is it not?" James snickered, only to stop shortly at Lily's glare. "Alright, then. But Harry enjoys it, doesn't he?"

"I _love_ magic!" Harry piped up happily as James and Lily sat on either side of the child on the table. "I did some when I was hungry earlier, mummy!"

"So you've told plenty of times," Lily cooed at him as she placed a ladle full of the beef stew on Harry's bowl, though not without potatoes and carrots. "But now, you must have a _real_ meal, Harry. It's time to eat your veggies."

Harry looked down at his bowl and screwed his face up. "It's not green, but I know veggies are yuck! Neville told me so earlier, but he always eats them because his mummy and daddy said so."

"With good reason, then, Harry," Lily stated as she scooped up a small piece of potato with Harry's spoon. "Vegetables are healthy for you, you know? It's what gives wizards their magic!"

Lily gave James a knowing look.

Harry's green eyes widened in awe. "Does it really?"

"Your mummy's right!" James piped in, catching Lily's drift before spooned a glob of potato and carrot onto his spoon. "You watch daddy, alright?"

Harry nodded excitedly as James consumed the tender vegetables. He chewed heartily, and didn't need to fake his enjoyment. Lily truly had a gift for cooking the finest food. Once he swallowed, he raised his wand, watching Harry wriggle in anticipation.

James thought of the happiest memory he could dig up. And he found it to be a memory of him and Lily teaching Harry how to say his first word. When that memory finally showed their bouncing boy uttering the word "dogga"—a long story of which Sirius had something to do with him transforming into his animagus form for the most part of his visits to Harry—he released it through the spell.

"Expecto Patronum!" He exclaimed before a silvery light escaped his wand. That silvery light then turned into the shape and form of his patronus, a proud stag.

Harry giggled and reached his arms out to his patronus, which approached Harry and bopped its snout against his son's nose. The three year old squealed in delight as his hands passed through the air of his patronus. The stag danced about before it disappeared into a ball of silver light, and then to nothing.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Harry pronounced happily as he clapped his hands. "Daddy, can I do that magic if I eat veggies?"

"Sure you can! But that magic is for older wizards," James bopped Harry's nose with his finger. "You have to eat _even more_ vegetables to make that kind of strong magic!"

Harry nodded determinedly. "Okay! I will eat my veggies and make strong magic one day!"

As Harry gobbled up his meal with Lily's help, he couldn't help but look at his small family. He may have lost his parents, but willing enough, life has provided him with a new one of his own. A sense of happiness filled him as he watched Lily talk to him and Harry about her day. He could never ask for a better day than the one he has one now.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July:** 1,760 words  
 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair:** Ferris Wheel #11 - (au) voldemort didn't exist  
 **Southern Hogwarts FunFair:** Hedge Maze - Southern Corner: (item) pot  
 **Northern Hogwarts FunFair:** Sophie's Ice Cream Stall: Praline and Watermelon (James Potter and Lily Evans Potter)  
 **Fortnightly Challenge:** Canadian Craze **-** 18\. (stereotype) Snow - write a story set in winter

 **Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge  
** Write about someone who died during the first war (write about the character, not the death)

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 919\. Quote - "I love you for all that you are, all that you have been, and all you have yet to be."

 **365 Prompts  
** 4\. Action - Falling asleep on the sofa

 **Writing Club - July  
** **Character Appreciation -** 30\. (Spell) Patronus  
 **Showtime: Hamilton** -17. That Would Be Enough - (pairing) James/Lily  
 **Count Your Buttons: Words** \- 3. Hungry  
 **Emy's Emporium: Greece** \- 2. The sky - Write about a perfect day (doesn't have to be the weather)

 **Hamilton Mania - July  
** **Act Two -** 20\. Making the most of your life - (emotion) Happiness  
 **Optional Prompt** \- (object) pillow

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenge  
** **Days of the Year -** Eat Your Vegetables Day:Write about trying to convince a child to eat vegetables.  
 **Elemental - Fire Element** \- 2. Leo - (pairing) James/Lily  
 **Gryffindor Challenge - Gryffindor Themed Prompts** \- Characters: Easy - James Potter  
 **Gryffindor Challenge - Gryffindor Themed Prompts -** Other Prompts - (location) Godric's Hollow


	3. Fancying You (JamesNarcissa)

**Fancying You**  
by **_EMPG22HoPe_**

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Narcissa asked, a winter in her voice as she turned a delicate brow at the Gryffindor she caught staring at her.

James was taken by surprise at her question, blinking at her owlishly before he leaned back and cleared his throat. He felt a blush begin to creep up from his collar as he looked sideways to avoid Narcissa's gaze. "Nothing."

A smirk curled on Narcissa's lips as she rested her jaw on her hand, eyeing him teasingly. "See what you like, Potter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Black." James replied nonchalantly, finding his morning porridge rather interesting now. "I was only scrutinizing your hideous hair."

" _Hideous?_ By Merlin, have you seen yours?" Narcissa laughed, and James couldn't help the way his heart leaped at the sound of it. It was enticing, causing him to lift his hea and give her a look of amusement of his own. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you fancy me, Potter."

"And if I do?" James asked bravely, his full attention now captured by the way Narcissa's glossy lips parted in surprise. But the youngest Black recovered quickly from her shock, a snort escaping her lips.

"Then you're off to a promising start." Narcissa leaned in a bit closer, even though it would do little considering the gap between the two tables they sat on. "Are you going to be a gentleman and ask me out?"

"Only if the answer yes." James replied with a boyish grin, showing pearly-white teeth.

Narcissa shook her head in amusement then stood up. James's heart pounded against his chest when Narcissa approached his table, and nearly lost his wits when she leaned into him. He inhaled her scent of lilac and honey, and felt the earth go soft under him at her voice.

"7 o'clock, then, Potter." Narcissa leaned back, looking quite triumphant at the way James looked. James reckoned he looked a right mess. He nearly fell off his seat when he saw Narcissa wink at him, then turn her back to leave the Great Hall. He couldn't help but watch the way her hips swayed in a rather tantalizing way. _Bloody hell_ , he thought cheekily. He came into sorts with himself, trying to look cool once more so as not to emit any insult from his fellow Gryffindors. But when he turned to them, they were grinning at him from ear to ear.

Oh, how Sirius was going to kill him for asking his best friend's cousin out.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July:** 422 words

 **Writing Club - July:** Count Your Buttons: Pairings - 5. James/Narcissa

 **365 Prompts Challenge:** 310\. Time - Lunch Time


	4. Fragile Little Flame (RodolphusNarcissa)

**Love's A Fragile Little Flame  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

 _Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it_ _  
_ _My love_

* * *

Narcissa stared into the emerald flames of the fireplace. The little fires in the Slytherin common room always gave her a sense of comfort. They provided her some peace of mind, something she's had very few of as of late. As soon as she thought that, she wished she didn't jinx it so quickly when a certain Slytherin slithered behind her and the couch she sat on, nearly making her jump in fright.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Rodolphus whispered against her ear.

She pinched her face in worry, whirling to meet his searing gaze and lips curved into that Merlin-awful smirk.

"I really wish you weren't here right now." Narcissa hissed before turning her back against him, whipping her blonde locks against his face.

Rodolphus gurgled from the mount of hair on his face. Once he's swatted the lot off, he rounded the couch to sit closely beside her. Rather _dangerously_ close, she might add. She felt gooseflesh rise on her skin when she saw him in full view, wearing a navy-blue coat to keep the cold of winter outside out.

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa asked bluntly, crossing her arms on her chest protectively. He was being absolutely impossible right now.

"What? Can't I greet my future sister-in-law?" Rodolphus asked teasingly before raising his arms to place behind his head. He sat with absolute ease next to her, but his closeness did not escape her notice. The bloody risk-taker. He _knew_ the rumors that would circulate at the way they seem to interact with each other. It could ruin her.

"You're _pathetic_ ," Narcissa frowned at him before scooting towards the other end of the couch. "And you're cruel. How dare you even say that?"

The smug look on Rodolphus face melted into concern. He hardened his features before moving close to Narcissa. It was very rare to see him sport a serious look.

"I apologize." Rodolphus spoke formally this time, releasing the easiness he produced earlier. "I only meant…"

"We need to stop whatever flirtation this is, Rodolphus." Narcissa said in a clipped voice. "You are to marry my sister after we graduate from Hogwarts. It's no longer appropriate."

Rodolphus mouth went agape. Narcissa could have sworn she saw a glint of pain in his eyes before replacing it with the coldness most Lestranges produce.

"Close your mouth, please, Rodolphus. You are not a codfish." Narcissa rolled her eyes at him, then swept them away to gaze at the warm flames of the common room fireplace. "We always knew we were not guaranteed to be together. "

"Perhaps I wanted to test my luck." Rodolphus spoke bravely, causing Narcissa to frown. Her frown deepened even more when he finally trapped her at the end of the couch, considerably closer to her than before. "We're not so different, you and I. We both want the same things… want the same person—"

"Stop!" Narcissa stood up abruptly before glaring down at him. Her body trembled from both anger and some kind of pain she's never felt before. A part of her has always loved Rodolphus, and although neither of them acted upon it, she had hoped that if she were to be engaged to him by luck, she wouldn't be afraid of being affectionate with him. But that was not the case, and she felt the traitorous beat of her heart to it.

The thought of Bellatrix finding out would break her heart.

Rodolphus, however, seemed unbothered by it. He rolled his eyes at her seemingly dramatic notion before standing up as well. "Someday I'm going to eye-roll myself into another dimension."

"By all means, I would prefer you there than here." Narcissa snapped coldly before pivoting away from him. She marched her way across the common room, her green coat swept behind her as she climbed steps leading to the girls' dormitory.

 _That bloody fool_ , she thought to herself as she rounded the corner that lead to her dorms. _I wish him dead_.

And she couldn't have wished it even more when she felt someone tug her arm towards them. Before she could even react to the onslaught, she found herself enveloped in Rodolphus's arms, and her lips pressed firmly against his.

Her heart raced within her ribcage, and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. His hold was tight around her, ceasing her from escape. But Rodolphus was wrong about that assumption, because Narcissa found herself pulling him closer to her, their lips dancing against each other.

She released a gasp when he pushed her against the cold, stone walls. A sconce filled with emerald flames illuminated their tryst, simply waiting to be discovered. But all thoughts of being caught have left her mind, and she found herself lost in his touch, in his lips, in his heart that belonged to hers and hers alone.

A certain joy filled her despite the guilt lurking underneath. There was still pain that lingered, pain at the thought of never being his, pain of soon seeing her sister marry the man she loves. But she pushed it aside for the briefest time, if only to savor this one sweet moment, her first kiss with the man that could never be hers.

When they finally released each other from their desires, they heaved labored breaths. Rodolphus pressed his forehead against hers, and Narcissa met the gaze of black eyes. They were like pools of dark from the night sky, not a single star in sight.

"I should have done that a long time ago." Rodolphus whispered breathlessly.

Narcissa nodded in agreement, not trusting herself to say her heart's desire.

Rodolphus pulled away in the slightest to fish something out of his pocket. He rummaged through it for a few seconds before producing a small orange box. The color was absolutely ghastly.

"What's that?" Narcissa asked softly, her lips swollen from their snogging.

"A birthday present." Rodolphus answered before offering her the box. "Open it."

Narcissa's gaze had not left the box since Rodolphus showed it. Her delicate fingers touched the surface before they latched onto it. With her other hand, she opened the lid and nearly gasped at the sight of what was inside. A green diamond glared up at her, attached to the silver band of a ring. The diamond was entwined with serpentine-like silvers, making it one of the most beautiful rings she's ever laid eyes on.

"Is it for me?" Narcissa couldn't help but ask despite the glaring obvious.

"Yes." Rodolphus breathed out before he cupped Narcissa's jaw to make her look up at him. "For my heart and soul."

Narcissa felt hot tears brim her eyes before she crashed her lips onto his once more. Perhaps it would be their first and _only_ kiss, their last. But she would savor it for every moment they have left. Because as soon as the day is done, they both knew that whatever they have can never be.

But they can have today, and that is more than Narcissa could ever possibly ask for.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - August:** 1,189 words  
 **Dragon Breeding Club:** Marcus - Peruvian Vipertooth  
 **Holmes Mystery Challenge:** Prompt - [colour] Green  
 **Fortnightly Challenge: Chocolate Truffle Craze -** Bittersweet - write a fic with a bittersweet ending.  
 **Assignment #1** \- Potions Task 4 - Mistletoe Berries:Write about a first kiss.

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 193\. Location - Slytherin Common Room

 **365 Prompts  
** 208\. Plot Point - A first kiss

 **Sophie's Tea Room  
** 2\. Sirloin Steak with Smoky Relish Club: (word) Pathetic

 **Writing Club - August  
** **Disney Challenge: Quotes/Dialogues** \- 3. "Close your mouth, please, [name]. You are not a codfish."  
 **Cookie's Crafty Corner** \- Needles: Write a het pairing.  
 **Book Club** \- Nick: (dialogue) "We're not so different.", (trait) risk-taking, (colour) navy blue  
 **Amber's Attic: Styles** \- 3. Blackwork - Write about a member of the Black family. (5 bonus points)  
 **Count Your Buttons: Dialogues** \- 1. "I really wish you weren't here right now."  
 **Lyric Alley -** 17\. I'm not scared to be seen  
 **Ami's Audio Admirations** \- 4. The C-List — Write about something rare.  
 **Em's Emporium** \- 3. Sophy (The Crownless Queen): Write a marauder era fic.  
 **Lo's Lowdown: Quotes -** 3\. "Find the place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain." - Joseph Campbell

 **Camp Potter  
** **Tie Dye Station  
** Blue: RodolphusNarcissa  
Pink: "What do you want for your birthday?"  
Orange: Slytherin common room

 **Ice Cream Making Station  
** **Toppings: Gummy Bears** \- (quote) "Someday I'm going to eye-roll myself into another dimension.", (action) first kiss

 **Fishing Pond  
** Hook - Orange

* * *

 **AN:** In this story, I made Rodolphus and Narcissa the same age, and Bellatrix just over a year older than both of them, despite canon info. This is merely to make the story more appropriate as it's mostly set in the Slytherin common room and I needed to make some adjustments.


	5. Dreaming (JamesMarlene)

**Dreaming  
** by **_EMPG22HoPe_**

* * *

You dream of the repulsive taste of goop. The smell of flowers and stink mixing together in a concoction you'd rather wish you didn't have to drink. But you consume it anyway, and watch as your body transforms. Your limbs become thinner, your face more pronounced, the weight in your chest less heavy than normal. Your beautiful golden locks turns a shade of blinding red. Your blue eyes of sea turn the color of grass as green.

You no longer look like Marlene McKinnon, the average Gryffindor girl, the girl the boy you love doesn't see.

You are the exact replica of Lily Evans. Vivacious, pretty, smart, _nothing_ like useless, unpretty Marlene.

The transformation is complete. You shove the remaining vial mixture of Polyjuice potion in your pocket and assess yourself in the mirror. If James can't love you for who you are, then you might as well feel his love under the guise of the person he _really_ loves.

You feel a sort of guilt as you leave the girl's bathroom. Your mother always said that happiness should always come from within. But how can one really love one's self if there's simply no one else that loves you the way you want to be loved? After all, you're only second to Lily Evans in class. Second to her in the Slug Club. Second to her on everything. People never really do care much for Marlene, because muggle-born Lily always seems to shine the spotlight on herself.

A part of you wonders if it's really Lily you hate or yourself. You realize now as you enter the Great Hall that it is you you hate the most. For not being pretty enough. For not being good enough. For not being the girl that owns James Potter's heart.

Another part of you tells yourself that you shouldn't do this. That you should turn back on your heels, run back to the common room, and pretend you didn't give in to the temptation of yearning for James's touch. But once you saw him sitting there at the Gryffindor table, laughing, hair a damn mess, looking sharp as always, your feet carry you onwards.

When James sees you, you feel your heart swell at the way his eyes seem to sparkle at the mere sight of you. You beam a brilliant smile at that handsome fellow, and glide your way towards him. You sat beside him, ignoring the stares from Remus and Peter. Your hand reached out to touch James's, and it's like a euphoria you've never felt until now.

Lily—well, _you_ —waste no time in pressing your lips against his. You find they're the softest, though his touch is slightly rough and intoxicating. It is like blissful oblivion being in his arms. And for the first time in your life, you find happiness unmeasured by anything else.

It doesn't matter if he kisses you and sees that redheaded Gryffindor. It only matters that you feel his lips, his touch, his heart seeking yours for the first time. Even if it isn't you.

You should feel the shame consume you. Feel it drown you for all the wrong that it does, all the rules that it breaks, all the horrors that may come should James find out.

But you are Marlene McKinnon, after all. If you are unapologetic to yourself, why shouldn't you be in having James Potter's heart at the palm of your hands?

The dream ends with you waking up to the sun's morning light filtering through the Gryffindor tower windows. You wake up to see yourself in the mirror, just the same Marlene. You realize what happened had only just been a dream. But it felt so real. And perhaps, that's all the happiness you could ever ask for.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - August : **629 words **  
Dragon Breeding Club : **Marcus - Peruvian Vipertooth  
 **Holmes Mystery Challenge :** [Potion] Polyjuice  
 **Fortnightly Challenge: Chocolate Truffle Craze -** Flavor: Hazelnut - (theme) temptation

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 719\. Title - Dreaming

 **365 Prompts  
** 217\. Potion - Polyjuice

 **Sophie's Tea Room  
** Pink Macarons with Chocolate Filling: (action) Dreaming

 **Writing Club - August  
** **Character Appreciation: Oliver** \- 8. House: Gryffindor  
 **Disney Challenge: Themes** \- 4. Happiness - Alternatively, write about someone relying on somebody else to make them happy.  
 **Showtime** \- 3. You and Me (But Mostly Me) - (trait) Selfish  
 **Amber's Attic: Tattoos** \- 1. Butterfly: Write about a transformation.  
 **Lyric Alley** \- 6. No one'll love you as you are  
 **Ami's Audio Admirations** \- 3. The B-List — Write about someone average or someone who feels that they are average.  
 **Em's Emporium** \- 9. Shay (belle parole): Write about an unapologetic Gryffindor  
 **Count Your Buttons: Pairings** \- 3. JamesMarlene

 **Camp Potter  
** **Ice Cream Making Station  
** **Flavor: Salted Caramel** \- (character) Marlene McKinnon, (setting) The Great Hall BONUS PROMPT


	6. Bright Like Daffodils (JamesNarcissa)

**Bright Like Daffodils  
** by **_EMPG22HoPe_**

* * *

James would often see her come in on a Saturday. He found that she sought solace in the selection of flowers the shop provided. He was nothing more than some lowly assistant, but he always found the joy in his job whenever he found her the perfect flowers, or simply made her smile with the slightest of jokes that he could produce. Every time she smiled, it was as though the world was ablaze and everything fell into place.

Today, she arrived clad in some jeans and a very baggy sweater. It was so unlike her. She always loved wearing fancy dresses or frilly outfits that showcased her wealth. But today, she didn't care for looks, didn't care that she looked a right mess; with eyes red from crying, hair pinned up in a messy bun—showing the beautiful butterfly tattoo on the nape of her neck, unpainted nails clutched on her purse—she was nothing like the Narcissa Malfoy he knew and loved.

His heart raced nervously all of a sudden. He wanted to say something, _anything_. But he couldn't find the right words as Narcissa stood before a stand of daffodils. He bit his tongue harshly and tasted metal from when he bled in the slightest, holding himself back from words he wished to say. From where he stood, Narcissa practically matched the New York weather that day—grey and gloomy. The sky was grey and ready for a downpour of rain. He could care less for how the sky would cry that day, but he'll be damned if Narcissa were to shed tears still.

James's feet carried him towards Narcissa despite the rapid beat of his heart.

He shouldn't go to her. It was wrong. She was married. But he had known for the longest time ever since Narcissa came here often that her husband was a dick. Her husband, Lucius Malfoy, was an asshole who gave little care for his trophy wife, and the thought alone made James's blood boil. But he had to show a more unified, strong front for Narcissa. He could worry about her husband later.

When he was finally standing next to Narcissa, he did what he often did best. Cheer her up. And not long after, the weight from his chest lifted when he saw Narcissa finally smile. She seemed to glow against the grey backdrop of New York's dark gaze now. Bright like the daffodils they stood next to.

Narcissa rubbed the nape of her neck bashfully, tracing the tattoo of the butterfly there as her shy smile faded into something more nervous.

He panicked for a moment, wondering what he must have done to lose that brilliant smile. But his heart leapt in relief when she merely asked if he could join her for coffee after his shift. James knew he probably shouldn't, and he was supposed to work overtime today as he had promised his boss. But he couldn't resist the look on her eyes—a kind of hope he had never thought possible until now.

When James nodded his agreement, it seemed to seal the deal. And he was glad he did when he finally saw that smile of hers light up the world again.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - August : **526 words **  
Dragon Breeding Club : **Swedish Short-Snout - Audrey  
 **Holmes Mystery Challenge:** [Emotion] Sad  
 **Fortnightly Challenge: Chocolate Truffle Craze -** Coating: Sprinkles - (plot point) cheering someone up.  
 **Prompt of the Day : **Day 37 - (emotion) nervous

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 750\. Job - Shop assistant

 **365 Prompts  
** 24\. AU - Florist!AU

 **Sophie's Tea Room  
** Cheese & Potato Loaf: (character) James Potter

 **August Auction  
** Setting: New York

 **Writing Club - August  
** **Sophie's Shelf -** 25\. James/Narcissa  
 **Angel's Arcade: Special Forces** \- (word) metal, (color) grey, (restriction) only one male character  
 **Film Festival** \- 49. (object) Butterfly Tattoo


	7. Murder at Grimmauld Place (JamesRegulus)

**Murder at Grimmauld Place  
** by **_EMPG22HoPe_**

* * *

Regulus has been to exactly seventy three murder scenes in the last two years of being a detective in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But today's seventy fourth murder had a little more meaning than all other seventy three. It was difficult to stomach the fact that you were investigating the murder of your soon to be father-in-law.

Fleamont Potter's dead body lay on a pool of greasy black liquid. Regulus had already established the death to likely be potion poisoning due to bits of the potion stuck to Fleamont's mouth, and that a bottle of opened _Sleekeazy's Hair Potion_ was the black pool that stained the carpet. What was odd other than the fact that whoever murdered Fleamont Potter thought he could frame the death for suicide was that there were roses strewn everywhere. The red flowers were tainted with the potion, surrounding the victim's body as though to either make a mockery out of it, or to "mourn" for the loss of a human life.

He squatted before Fleamont's body, trying to choke down his emotion and tears. This was his job. He had to look professional. But it was hard, considering how the man had an attachment to him. How did one bleeding party at Grimmauld Place turn into a murder scene the following day?

"What are you thinking, Reg?" Sirius, his brother and often partner when it came to murder investigations, asked. "Murder or suicide?"

"I think we've already ruled out suicide. He either ingested the potion himself or he was forced to." Regulus said stiffly as he picked up a rose from the haphazard pile surrounding the body. Black goo dropped from its stain on the rose as he examined it. "This was a murder unlike anything I've ever seen. But why roses?"

"Maybe it's a signature." Sirius expounded as he crossed his arms on his chest. "Whoever did this is likely to strike again. But who, we can't tell."

"Fair enough…" Regulus pinched his brows together before he dropped the rose back on the stained carpet. He refused to stare at the body of his supposed father-in-law at this point. A part of him was still choking back tears before he remembered something else.

Regulus rose from his squatted position before meeting his brother's gaze. "Where's James?"

Sirius inhaled sharply. "He's in my room."

Perhaps the worst part about having to investigate the body of Fleamont Potter was having to worry about his son, who had been the one to discover the man dead in a pool of the family's own potion. Regulus left the guest room of his own home to thread his way towards his brother's room.

The door was ajar when Regulus arrived, but he knocked softly nevertheless before pushing the door open to meet the stretch of Sirius's room. There, sitting on Sirius's bed, was James. He had his face hidden behind his hands whilst his body wracked with sobs. Losing a father could not have been easy, let alone having to witness the death of one's father so soon.

Regulus shut the door behind him softly before he approached James. Even as he sat next to him on the bed, James refused to look up. But he had a feeling that James knew who he was, because his voice came out hoarse when he asked, "What was it, Reg?"

His body froze at the question. This was perhaps the hardest case he could have taken yet: the death of his fiance's father. Regulus exhaled nervously, unsure how to piece the words together. Should he answer him as a detective or answer him as his fiancé?

"I would bet my galleons on murder, James," Regulus went with the detective. Perhaps it's what James would need right now. He knew how James loathed looking weak, showing emotion—and he was relieved when he saw James nod, as if to affirm his need to act professional first before putting his emotions on top. "Your father would not have ingested his own potion without reason. Someone likely framed him, and left some trails to show their credit."

James lifted his head up and his hands away from his face. He was blotchy all over, eyes red from all the crying. He looked a right mess more than usual.

"Talk to me." James said as he shoved away his tears with the back of his hand. "Talk to me, Reg."

 _Talk to me like I'm your fiancé_ , Regulus managed to pick up.

Regulus took one of James's damp hands, not caring in the slightest if there were bits of tears and snot in it. This was his fiancé, the love of his life. He could be covered in soot for all he cared. He would still hold his hand in affirmation.

"I'm sorry, James," Regulus spoke softly this time, dropping his stoic, detective voice. "I truly am. But I will find whoever did this. I promise you that."

James nodded, looking like he had finally gotten himself together. But not until he fell apart once more, landing his forehead against Regulus's shoulder to sob in. Regulus pulled him close and allowed him to cry in his arms.

"What do you do when there's nothing but pain left inside of you?" James asked, his voice muffled by Regulus's coat. "What do you do, Reg?"

Regulus pursed his lips because he didn't know the answer to it. He kissed the crown of James's head as his fiancé sobbed in his arms. He hated seeing James like this, but he would make sure that he won't ever have to go through this again. He'll find the son of a bitch that killed Fleamont Potter—and he will make them pay with blood.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - August : **954 words **  
Dragon Breeding Club : **Swedish Short-Snout - Audrey  
 **Holmes Mystery Challenge :** (character) Regulus Black  
 **Fortnightly Challenge: Snape Appreciation Challenge -** Shelf 4: 15. Sleekeazy's Hair Potion – word set: greasy, black, potion  
 **Prompt of the Day : **Day 39 - (object) roses

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 218\. AU - Detective

 **365 Prompts  
** 185\. Location - Grimmauld Place

 **Sophie's Tea Room  
** White Chocolate & Cranberry Cookies: (theme) Death

 **August Auction  
** 30 coins - James/Regulus

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenges  
** **Seasonal - Birthstones** \- Sapphire - (dialogue) "What do you do when there's nothing but pain left inside of you?"  
 **Gryffindor Challenge - Gryffindor Themed Prompts** \- Fleamont Potter **[Bonus]**


End file.
